A need exists for a method that can use a sturdy flow meter which can communicate wirelessly to a network and can be used instantly in the field.
A further need exists for a highly reliable flow metering method using a remote terminal unit that can be easy and fast and can be implemented without requiring a large technical support crew in a hazardous environment.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.